The Black Wizard Wiki
This is a story about a boy named Alex Crowley and his adventure in a fantasy world called Alisia while gaining a harem for himself. I will post this story in RoyalRoadl.com STORY Being summoned into a fantasy world is a wet dream for every Gamer and Otaku. But not to Alex Crowly after he finds out that he has only one special ability while his classmates got 2,3 or 4 Overpower and broken special ability. He was considered the weakest among them, A Loser Among Loser- A Failure Among Failure...This is a simple story about a boy change from the weakest to the strongest while gaining some hot chicks in his mission... ABOUT This story was created by R3Z and it still an ongoing series. The author of this story already published this story at his college and got some money from it. Now he currently tried to post his story in English at RoyalRoad.com. This series was created in 2015 and still have some volume that he needs to finish. This was intended to be a story about a young boy who wants to have his own harem by punching the girls. His idea got changed after watching an Isekai anime and started to make a story about a boy got summoned to a fantasy world. ALEX CROWLY Alex Crowly was known as the Loser of his class because he didn't bear with any real talent. He was portrayed as a kind heart boy who will help people in need but because of his Otaku and Neet personality, his Kind heart personality was overshadowed by his Otaku and Neet side. He also was portrayed as a closet pervert who want to touch breasts. After he was left in the dungeon and ate the Black Reaper flesh he becomes a more heartless boy who didn't care about other but he still cared about his closet person. LUNA Luna was a woman that Alex first meet after got left in the dungeon. Alex saved her by killing the Gate Guardian Fanfir. She was portrayed as a merciless to her enemy but a kind woman towards Alex. She is a hybrid between a dragon and a demon. She is over 300+ years old and used to be as the first knight of Arcadia Royale but she got betrayed by Dairmund Arcadia and got sealed into a Gate. She is also the first woman who becomes his official wife and his first slave. RINA Rina just a simple village girl but a horde of a demon come to her homeland and slaughter everybody except Rina who got saved by the head of Seras Clan. Seras clan took her in and treat her like a shit and raped her every day. Later, Alex who saved the Seras clan asked the head of Seras Clan to give Rina to him. After Alex got Rina, He introduces her his other slave Luna ELIXIA LUXIA Elixia is a princess of Luxia and the heir of Luxia Royal Clan. Her father Rei Luxia pleaded with Alex and his gang to save his only daughter who got caught by an A-class demon lord along with its minions. Alex agreed with as a payment Luxia should become one of his wives. Rei replied that Alex should ask Luxia first about that. After Alex and the gang saved Luxia. Alex asks her to join his harem group. She happily accepted that request.. SHION PENTAGON Shion was tasked by Luxia to become Alex personal bodyguard after he got hurt by Celia in The Battle of Angels event. Shion is a girl who always looks up at Alex as her idol. She is the strongest swordswoman and the most beautiful knight in Luxia. She likes him and confessed to him in their encounter in the bathroom. Alex also asked her to help him to obtain The Spear of Lucifer.